1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a leak preventing structure for preventing a fluid leak, for example, to a leak preventing structure for preventing a leak from a connection section where a plurality of units are connected together.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a small-sized, high-output fuel cell device that does not have to be charged is attracting a great deal of attention as the power supply of a portable computer or that of another type of electronic apparatus. An example of such a fuel cell device is a direct methanol fuel cell (DMFC) which uses an aqueous solution of methanol as fuel.
A DMFC apparatus is provided with: a fuel cell main body having a power generating section; and a fuel cartridge removably attached to the fuel cell main body. The fuel cartridge is filled with high-concentration methanol, which is a fuel used for power generation. The fuel cartridge has a joint section. The joint section is connected to the fuel cell main body in such a manner that a liquid can be supplied to the fuel cell main body.
To use a new fuel cartridge, the old one is detached from the fuel cell main body. In this case, the fuel remaining in the joint section may leak out.
As a fuel leak preventing structure for use in a fuel cell apparatus, a fuel cell system having a fuel absorbing member for preventing a liquid fuel leak is proposed. This type of fuel cell system is described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-165000, for example. The fuel absorbing member described in this publication is in the form of a sheet and attached to a fuel tank in such a manner as to surround the fuel supply port of the fuel tank. With this structure, even if the fuel leaks out of the fuel supply port, the leaking fuel is absorbed in the fuel absorbing member.
As described above, the fuel absorbing member described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-165000 is located around the fuel supply port of the fuel tank. This means that the fuel absorbing member is located on the outermost side of the fuel cell system, which the user is likely to touch by mistake.